


The Once and Future Queen

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag Queen Merlin, Drag Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the finale of the UK's Drag Queen competition and Merlin is in the top three to be crowned The Once and Future Queen. Who will be the winner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Future Queen

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to state I'm working on another fic that will go with this one. It will take place before the events here and lead up to it. I'm not sure when it will be up but sometime in the near future. 
> 
> This was written for the prompts "Once and Future Queen" and "The Moment of Truth" for Camelot_Land. All I thought of was drag queens when I saw "Once and Future Queen" so I had to write this. The competition in this fic is based on RuPaul's Drag Race but I set it in England. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, such as anything pertaining to drag, let me know and I will gladly fix it.

Merlin stood backstage, pacing back and forth as he waited to be called out onto the stage. The other two competitors were close by. He looked at both of them, he couldn't deny they weren't good enough to win but he felt like he deserved it more. The cash prize would be wonderful to have, and was greatly needed, but he wanted the title most of all. His style of drag wasn't like the others and he wanted to prove he was good enough along with his drag.

“And now for the ones you’ve been waiting for, give it up for your top three Queens!” the announcer said. 

Merlin straightened up and smoothed out his dress as he followed the other two out onto the stage. The crowd roared with screams and applause. The cameras zoomed in on the three contestants as they made their way to the front. The stage lights were so bright that Merlin was unable to see into the crowd but he knew Arthur and his mother were out there somewhere cheering him on. 

After parading around the stage like they rehearsed, the three queens took their seats in the chairs next to the show’s host, Miss Kitty. Merlin wanted to get through this question and answer segment fast. He was too nervous to know who made the top two and questions about the past season only delayed that. 

“Now Ariel Temptress, you’ve been the underdog and fan favorite this season. What has that been like for you?”

Merlin smiled, “It’s been fantastic knowing people were cheering for me throughout the competition. I have a small fan base back home but I wasn’t expecting the reaction I received. I’m not a glamorous queen, I’m darker and edgier, and not everyone appreciates that aesthetic. I came to this competition to show that there is a wide range of drag out there that deserves representation.” 

“Well you’ve certainly done that. Who do you have here in the audience tonight?” 

The stage lights lowered so that Merlin was able to see his mother and Arthur were close to stage. “I’ve got my mum, who’s been so supportive toward this whole endeavor and I can’t think enough. Then there’s Arthur, the best boyfriend in the world and the love of my life. I don’t know who either of them put up with me.” 

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Miss Kitty turned toward the camera, “And now it’s time to announce the final two queens who will lip sync for the crown. The fans have been voting like mad for this and it was a tight race. The first queen to move on is, Lady Vivian.” 

Merlin wasn’t surprised as she rose for her chair and blew a kiss into the camera. He tried to keep his emotions in check as they waited for the next name. 

“Our second queen is, Ariel Temptress!”

A huge smile broke out on Merlin’s face. He couldn’t believe he made it into the final two. He was one step closer now. There was no holding back for this final lip sync. He was pulling out every trick and move he had to win.  
The stage was cleared of all the chairs and everyone else until only Ariel and Lady Vivian remained center stage. As the lights focused on them and the music began, Merlin felt energy surge through his body and he felt confident. He loved the feeling he got when performing. This was his moment to shine and that’s just what he was going to do. 

Merlin was all over the stage as he performed his heart out, leaving nothing behind. As the music came to an end, the audience roared into life. Breathless, Merlin and Lady Vivian returned to center stage. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand to hold. They were by no means friends and were at each other’s throats throughout the entire competition but Merlin didn’t pull his hand away as they waited. 

Miss Kitty made her way toward them on the stage. Merlin kept his gaze ahead of him and focused on his breathing. 

“That was one of, if not, the best lip sync performance we’ve ever had on this show. So here we are, ladies and gentlemen, the moment of truth. The winner who will be crowned as the UK’s Once and Future Queen is…” There was a dramatic pause as the cameras focused on each of them, ready for the tears and celebration. “Ariel Temptress!” 

It took a moment for Merlin to realize his name had been said. Lady Vivian threw her arms around him in a congratulatory hug. He felt tears start to fall but he didn’t care if he make up smeared. He won and that’s all that mattered. 

Miss Kitty and the last year’s winner walked toward Merlin with the crown on a pillow. Miss Kitty picked up the crown and Merlin lowered his head to be crowned. He had to keep telling himself this was really happening. With his new crown, Merlin walked toward the edge of the stage and waved to the audience and the cameras. 

“Once again, your winner is Ariel Temptress. We’ll see you next year!”

 

After the filming was done and pictures were taken, Arthur and his mother made their way onto the stage to congratulate Merlin. His mother was crying as she hugged him. Arthur was beaming with pride as he waited for his turn and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace when his mother backed away. Merlin had missed him so much during the competition and it felt great to have him back in his arms. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Arthur said. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Reluctantly, Merlin pulled away. “I need to go change now so I’ll see you two soon.”

 

A couple of hours later, Merlin finally emerged from the back of the studio, free of all make up and in comfortable sweatpants. Arthur already had the car close to the door for him and was leaning up against the car waiting. 

When he saw Merlin, he walked toward him and grabbed all of his bags out of his hands.

“I’ve been waiting for you, my victorious queen.” 

“Have you been standing here waiting the whole time?” Merlin asked as they walked toward the car.

“No, I know how long it takes you so I talked with your mum until she left and then brought the car around,” Arthur answered as he put the bags in the back seat and opened the passenger door for Merlin. 

“Thank you, my chivalrous knight.” Merlin eased into the seat and instantly felt like he could fall asleep now that he was still. 

Arthur talked the whole way home and Merlin was content on listening to him explain the celebration party that him, Morgana and Gwaine had planned for him. 

“I’m surprised with how quiet you are right now.”

“I’m just happy to with you again and hear your voice. That’s been one of the hardest things about this competition. I hated being away from you for so long.”

Arthur smiled. “I’ll remember that the next time you say I’m around too much. What do you want to do when we get home?”

“I want to shower and then sleep. I don’t think I have the energy for anything else tonight.”

 

After his shower, Merlin sank into his bed. Arthur was messing about the room. “I lied earlier in the car. The hardest thing about the competition was being away from this bed. I forgot how much I missed it.”

Arthur looked over at him, feigning hurt. “Well, do you want me to give you some alone time with the bed then? I can find somewhere else to go tonight.”

“Get your arse in the bed now,” Merlin replied without lifting his head off the pillow. 

It took Arthur a moment to strip down to his pants and slid into the bed next to Merlin, wrapping his arm around him. It didn’t take long for Merlin to fall asleep. He was going to need all the sleep he could get from the celebration the following night and the upcoming tour he would have to take for his new title. Least this time, Arthur would be able to come with him and that made everything better.


End file.
